


Fighter

by Dlg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Eventual Romance, Experiments, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn, Some sciene-y talk, bad childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlg/pseuds/Dlg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn is different, because of her childhood she is stronger and faster.  After Evelyn gets fired she goes to the gym, when she leaves she finds herself in the middle of the Chituari invasion.</p>
<p>Original version on Quotev, so I will update on then first. I have lots of stories and currently stuck writing this one, please be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary I have lots of stories going, I have 15 published on Quotev and lots more not typed up yet. Also I am currently stuck and I do get stuck alot in my stories. So please be patient, just because I haven't updated in a few weeks (or month) does not mean I have stopped writing it, just I'm at a tricky part. If you notice something wrong, like a spelling error or inconsistency feel free to message me. Thank you for reading my story.

I should have felt bad after getting fired, again but I just felt antsy, tense. I needed to do something. But all I could think of was the feeling of Mark’s nose exploding blood on my hand. Hear the breaking of bone. Smell the harsh cooper of blood. It was all I could do not to go back and hit him again. Adrenaline was racing through my veins. My body screaming at me to punch something. Punch someone. I dashed into my box of an apartment and my tiny room. I grabbed the ratty journal off the messy bed. Finding a stubby pencil in the small kitchen I started scribbling in the book. _ **I can’t think. I just need to punch someone. Kick them. Pummel them.**_ I tried to put how I felt on paper but I couldn’t stop my leg jiggling. Reminding me I hadn’t been to the gym in days.  I couldn’t get past the block in my head. All I could think of was hitting someone. Exhaling heavily in frustration I grabbed my gym bag and iPod. I ran to the nearby gym a couple of blocks away. It was dark by now and the street was practically free of people.  
  
When I got to the gym I went into the lockers. Stripping and change into the sports bra and shorts I kept in there. I set an alarm for six hours. I put my ear buds in and turned my music on. My body synchronizing to the beats of the music. My heart beating in time, my lungs expanding and contracting rhythmically. The black fog clouding my thoughts cleared slightly. But I knew I wouldn’t last long. I wrapped my hands and clipped my iPod to the waistband of my shorts. I left the lockers and walked out to the bigger room. Heading for the furthest punching bag. Eyes fixed on the floor. My breathing was increasing, becoming erratic. The music wasn’t enough. I could hear voices. Men. There were other people in the room. There was two of them. A well built Caucasian blonde in work out clothes and an African American in a long black cloak. He was wearing an eye patch. The black fog reared its angry head. Whispering _‘punch them, just lay into them, attack them, tear them apart’_. Breathing heavily I reached the bag. I stood with my feet close together and bent over to touch my toes. Forcing myself to inhale and exhale deeply. It was partly to focus my restless energy, partly a last ditch effort to try and calm myself down. It didn’t work though I didn’t expect it to.  
  
When I stood up I exploded into action. My fist slammed into the bag, quickly followed by my left. It felt so good just to hit something. Launching off my left foot I slammed my knee into the blue bag.The bag swung back on its chains. Jangling nosily and hitting the wall behind it. Then I kneed the bag again. Higher, harder and on the side. Pivoting on my leg I slammed my other leg into the bag in front of me. My breathing was rapid. My pulse audible in my head. Like whenever I worked out time lost meaning. It was just me and the bag. Soon everything became instinctive. It was easy to lose track of time. To let it slide by unnoticed. Loud irregular bangs broke me out of my reverie. I could hear terrified screaming. Now that I had stopped I felt weak and shaky, all my muscles trembling with exhaustion. My body was caked with layers of dried sweat and I knew without having to look that the armpits of m sports bra would be yellow, but the clarity. I could think so clearly; it was so exquisite; I don’t think my head had been so clear since uni. I grabbed my iPod and looked at the time; my alarm had gone off six hours ago but I hadn’t even heard it, I was too engaged in my work out. I should have gone to the gym yesterday, or rather the day before. I turned it off and let it drop to the ground before I staggered outside the building.  
  
I flinched at the change in brightness before taking in the chaos surrounding me. Cars were strewed haphazardly over the road; dents and holes in the towering buildings were common and craters the road littered. Rubble piled up on the sidewalks. Tall, pale grey creature with strange spears and guns were everywhere .When I looked up I saw something resembling a dark blue hole in the sky.  Giant bizarre fish-like things were flowing out of the hole accompanied by what looked to be individual means of transport for these things. One of the grey-skinned creatures holding a spear saw me and started towards where I was standing. I knew the only way I’d win was if I attacked first.  So I ran up to it, adrenaline rushing through my body again, pushing the aching pain of my muscles away. I grabbed the closet arm of the creature, spun around and using my hip to lift it off the ground. It was a lot heavier than my usual opponents but I was able to flip it over my back; smashing the alien, being, whatever it was onto the hard concrete before it could do any damage. I braced my foot against the alien’s shoulder, twisting the arm out of its socket and pulled the arm off. Then grabbing the spear in it’s hand I stabbed it in where I assumed the to chest to be.  
  
It convulsed violently as a faint blue light pulsed through the thing’s body. Thick dark liquid oozed from the alien’s shoulder. But I felt no remorse, all the previous exhaustion and aches had vanished; I was reveling in the violence. Being able to just fight, fight viciously, without holding back for fear of hurting someone. Another pale alien was heading towards me, having seen me take out one of its comrades. I was a threat. Not wasting time I sprinted towards the alien. Once I was close enough I used the spear to push off from the ground and swung myself onto the back of the grey alien. Then I used the shaft of the spear to choke the creature, holding on determinedly as it tried it’s best to throw me off. I shoved the spear tighter against the alien’s neck. After awhile it stopped struggling and fell to the ground with a thud. I stood up exhaling heavily, looking around for my next target. Then I noticed another alien in front of me, holing one of the weird guns. It lifted its arm with the gun but before it could I punched it in the face, hearing and feeling the bones breaking. Not giving the creature time to recover I followed up the attack with another jab to the face with my right hand, throwing my shoulder and whole body weight into the attack. The pin pricks of pain from my knuckles only served to sharpen my senses and reflexes. I then threw a hook to where its temple should have been and a punch to its gut.  
  
Watching in satisfaction as it grunted in pain I grabbed its shoulder and slammed my knee into its gut, on top of my punch.  The black fog had snuck up on me, demanding blood, violence; death. I swept its feet out from under it and proceeded to repeatedly kick it in the head. Blue patches were starting to appear on the alien and the black fog of rage roared in my head approvingly. When I was sure it was dead I looked around, there was hundreds of the things. The fog had dissipated enough for me to think properly and I could analyze the situation. I knew the three I had killed most likely wouldn’t even make a difference in their numbers, but I’ll be damned if I was going to let them destroy New York City without even lifting a finger. Though I fully intended to do more than just lift a finger, a whole lot more. Fueled by determination I set my eyes on the closest alien and strode over to it. Once it had seen me it started firing the strange gun it had. The adrenaline flooding my body had chased away any fear I had ages ago and made it easy to dodge the balls of bright blue energy it fired at me. I wasn’t even thinking how I would attack, just letting instinct rule me now.  
  
When I was close enough I launched a turn-and-kick at the alien’s head. The force of my kicked obviously surprised the alien, knocking it off balance. It stumbled a coupled of steps. Getting closer I punched it in the gut and then the head. Suddenly the alien raised it’s gun and fired. Shocked, I dodged the balls of blue energy that were hurtling towards me. Apparently it realized that it needed to use more extreme tactics, I had underestimated it’s intelligence. In my peripherals I could see the nearby wall.  The shock pushed the rage away, just enough for me to think logically. An idea popped into my head, if it worked the alien’s head would be most likely be smashed; an image that feed my blood-thirsty self that had risen during the last ten or so minutes. The black fog seized the image, claiming it;consuming all my other thoughts. Feeling my muscles coil in preparation, I pushed off from the ground and used the wall to gain height and momentum. Kicking out with my left foot I hit the alien in the chest. As the alien came into contact with the ground, I heard it’s spine break with a loud crack. The sound was soon followed by a smash as the head collided forcefully with the pavement. The thick blue liquid that I assumed to aliens’ blood seeped out from a crack in the alien’s head.  
  
My dramatic move or maybe the trail of alien corpses had attracted quite a lot of their comrades. The fog screamed at me to take them out, to kill them; show them my strength. Show who was boss. The small, barely there voice of reason agreed knew that for once the rage was right and I gave in to the rage. I kicked the nearest alien, pushing it backwards and forcing it to be impaled on the spear behind it. I was about to attack the next alien when suddenly the pale creatures all just fell to the ground. Now that I wasn’t fighting for my life the adrenaline fled my body and I felt the price for pounding the punching bag mercilessly for hours. My breathing was ragged and labored, my muscles burned from the build up of lactic acid, shook from exhaustion and a couple of the little bones in my hands were broken. I staggered over to a nearby car and collapsed against it. Black spots clouded my vision and I was dragged into an exhausted sleep. My next conscious thought was that someone was shaking me awake. I could feel strong and warm hands gripping my shoulders. Opening my eyes I saw pale eyes peering at me and the kind face they belonged to. Then as I took in his dirty blonde hair and strong build it clicked that I had seen him before. He was the blonde from the gym. Only then did I notice his attire.  


He was currently wearing similar clothing to a Captain America costume, but clearly with more durable material. I briefly wondered if there was a Comic-con thing on or something in the city. Grabbing onto Blondie’s to steady myself I went to stand up, wincing with the pain from my hand; but stopped when a tortuous cramp spasmed in my leg. I forced myself to stifle a gasp and clutched my leg. “Are you alright ma’am?” Blondie asked, sounding sincerely concerned.“Fine, muscle cramp” I hissed through clenched teeth after I had licked my dry lip. When I could finally stand I squinted at the man in front of me. “What’s with the ‘ma’am’, this isn’t the sixties?” I asked conversationally as I still lent on Blondie, pointedly not answering the question. If I answered truthfully he’d probably take me to hospital and they would figure out that I wasn’t normal. Then before he could begin to answer my question I asked another, “Anyway, why are you wearing hard core Comic-con get up?” Blondie seemed taken aback by my comments.   “What is Comic-con?” He asked. Did he really not know what Comic-con? I just put it down to the put it down to the limited knowledge of jocks, I had known a couple of guys like that in uni. “Geek thing. People dress up as their favorite characters” I said as a way of explaining.  
  
Covertly I flexed the muscles in my leg; I was relieved when I could easily move it. To avoid Blondie noticing my actual situation I took stock of the aches and pains in my body. Aside from my dry mouth all my muscles ached terribly. I could see big ugly bruises on my legs, blue bruises from my recent fights and the other dark, purple ones from my work out; my knees, elbows and knuckles were scraped raw from hitting  the bag so many times and some of my knuckles had started bleeding sometime. I would be in pain for a couple more days but it was bearable. Blondie must have thought I had gotten them in the...; what even happened? Alien invasion? Well whatever happened Blondie hadn’t remarked on my extensive injuries. Though I could see he wasn’t scratch free either, he had a decent cut on his right shoulder and what looked like a burn mark on the left side of his stomach. My stomach began aching emptily, my mouth felt worryingly dry and my head was dizzy. I wondered how long ago I had eaten or drank anything. “Blondie do you know what time it is?” I asked, trying my best to sound off-handed and casual even though the pain in my stomach was growing and I was beginning to feel faint.  
  
At least fifteen hours had passed since I had eaten anything of substance and the same amount of time since I had a drink, but I had an intense workout somewhat recently and before I passed out I killed five aliens. Also I didn’t know how long I had slept for. “It’s a few hours after 12 ma’am” He answered after a confused pause. I glared at him for 'ma’am'ing me again, I wasn’t old. I nodded and did the math in my head, when I did I paled. I hadn’t eaten or drank for at least eighteen hours. No wonder I felt so weak. “Ma’am, maybe you should sit down” Blondie said sounding truly scared for my health, and they say chivalry is dead. Though the ma’am registered in my brain I couldn’t even glare at him.  “How long ago did you eat?” He asked urgently. I realized that he was seriously going to try and help me. I knew that he was just being nice and I wasn’t in the best position to completely lie. “Ten-fifteen hours ago” I eye Blondie’s face as he calculated how long ago that was. Apparently he hadn’t noticed my gym clothes before he seemed to do a double take and blushed fiercely. “You were in the gym since I left?” He asked looking away. I smiled weakly, to exhausted to laugh, at his bashfulness. “Yeah” I replied. I was too dehydrated to really think about what I was saying.  
  
“You worked out for fifteen hours, without eating or drinking?” He asked shocked, I would have shrugged but my shoulder felt so stiff. He looked at my bruises with new eyes, and then took in the mutilated bodies of aliens. Then out of the blue he put his hand to his ear. “Barton, I think we have situation here” He said, suddenly all solider like. Who was he talking about? I was just about to ask him to help me to my apartment when he added “I’ll bring her” I was pretty sure I was the only ‘her’ had seen within the last few minutes. “Hey Solider Boy. If I’m the situation, don’t talk about me as if I can’t hear. I’m not deaf” I snapped, trying my best to stand on my own. I was doing my best to stall him so I had time to formulate an escape, if the people he was taking me to gave me a medical it would be worse then if he took me to hospital. As if he knew what planning he grabbed my wrist and I struggled to get away, but my almost dangerously low blood pressure and complete exhaustion was my making it near impossible. I was about to pass out but I kept fighting, both him and the losing battle with my body; as he tried to drag me towards an intersection until everything went black.


	2. Shawarma

Steve’s POV  
When the girl passed out I picked her up, firmly ignoring her attire and being carefully of the scrapes and bruises that littered her body, and quickly carried her to where the rest of the team was guarding Loki until S.H.E.I.L.D agents came to collect him. Both Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton glanced at me before turning their attention back to Loki. When Stark saw me he grinned “Swept her off her feet, did you Captain” He said smirking. Ignoring the egotistical man I turned to Dr Banner who was wearing clothes he’d gotten from a destroyed apartment. “Apparently she beat the hell out of a punching bag for fifteen hours and then killed five aliens, having gone at least fifteen hours without food or water” I said seriously.                                          “Girl’s got stamina” Stark said looking over the woman appreciatively. I resisted the urge to hit him as Banner walked over and took the girl’s pulse. “Her pulse is weak, but I think it’s from the lack of food and water not from blood loss, I can’t see any serious lacerations” He concluded. Agent Romanoff turned to study the girl.                                                                             “I think shes gone longer than fifteen hours without food or water. Shes covered in sweat, there's lots sweat stains but it’s high grade material. I suspect she works out quite extensively and a person  with that much self- discipline usually eats regularly and keeps hydrated better” The Russian woman observed.  Dr Banner nodded in agreement. “With some fluids and enough rest, she should be fine. The scrapes and bruises should heal well ” He said.                                                                           “How did she kill the aliens?” Agent Barton asked.  
  
“All violently” I stated, remembering the trail of corpses that had lead me to the passed-out woman. “One alien was missing an arm and had been stabbed with one of those spears, one appeared to be chocked or something, one had its head kicked, one had a cracked skull and I think a broken neck and another had been impaled on a spear” I elaborated. The team showed the same surprise that I felt when I figured that the woman had killed the nearby aliens. Loki looked up, an expression of amusement clear on his face. “I was not aware that you had such murderesses on your planet” He said, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Shut it Reindeer Games” Stark responded before anyone else. Thor, who had stayed quiet during the recent events, glared at his brother. “Fury will want to know about her, I’ll let Fury know to expect one extra person” Said Agent Romanoff. I nodded in acknowledgment and she began doing so. I laid the woman in my arms down a nearby couch. Then Dr Banner asked if he had a first aid kit, which I assumed was for the worst of the scrapes that were on the woman’s knuckles that were probably from the punching bag or her fight with the aliens. Stark said that he didn’t but he did have whiskey, which he proceeded to have a glass of.  
  
At his comment I had to resist the urge to berate him for his apathy. Soon a jet similar to the one we came here in landed on the roof of the tower. Agents came out and handcuffed Loki, one picking the woman up and carrying her into the jet. Banner went up to one of the agents carrying the woman, assumedly giving them instructions for care of the woman. An agent introduced himself as Agent Sitwell and said that considering the circumstances Fury decided we could have a break before returning to the Helicarrier to debrief and a Quin-jet would pick us up in a couple of hours. Once the Quin-jet left Stark quickly suggested shawrma, to which the others agreed to. Thankfully the restaurant was pretty nearby and had managed to survive the attack. Stark had removed his armor at the tower and I had discarded my helmet there too, being the only ones who could easily remove parts of our uniform and I could only image what we looked like to passer-bys. The shop front looked a little worse for wear; the glass in the door was smashed and there were scorch marks on the walls, supposedly from the alien’s spears or guns. The inside looked slightly better, there was glass on the floor and multiple chairs overturned but they seemed to still have electricity by the lights. There were a couple of people that I assumed to be workers still in the restaurant, hiding in the back.  
  
Stark unceremoniously went up to a worker, told them that the battle was over and ordered an enormous amount of food. I was about to remind him that the city had been attack by alien soldiers barely an hour ago, when I saw the food. It wasn’t until then that I realized how hungry I was. Because of the serum I had a faster metabolism than other people and fighting burned a lot of energy. The workers collected what food they had already had cooked and put it in numerous paper lined baskets. Romanoff and Barton were the first ones to sit down at the biggest table in the restaurant, the rest of the team following soon after. Apparently everyone felt was hungry as I did because they all began eating vigorously.  I hadn’t even heard of heard of ‘shawrma’ before Stark suggested and I was so hungry I hardly chewed before swallowing. As a consequence I didn’t really taste what I eat, but going by the sign on the back wall that declared the best shawrma place in New York, I assumed it was pretty god.  After about 15 minutes or so all but Thor started slowing down, exhaustion from the battle, the side effects of stuffing ourselves, taking it’s toll on each of use; even Thor had to stop inhaling his food eventually. By now the workers had began to sweep up the glass and right some chairs.

When we all had agreed that we had enough to eat Stark went up to the counter; asking for a piece of paper and pen. I turned to see what he was doing, though he had some of my respect in the battle he still was arrogant and rude. A woman in her mid-twenties with a slightly stained apron gave him a scrap of paper and a battered pen. Stark scribbled something on the paper then gave it to the worker. “Ring that number and my company will cover the bill” He said, turning around before the woman, who looked quite shell-shocked, could reply. “Sitwell said we had a couple of hours right?” Agent Barton asked sounding very tired.  Agent Romanoff nodded in conformation. I suggested that we return to the Stark tower until the jet came back to collect us. The rest agreed, though Stark made a point of protesting against the use of his tower for a waiting room; but once there he poured himself another drink and sat on a bar stool, which made me scoff. How could he drink at a time like this? The two assassins sat down on the closest couches and Banner claimed a chair. I was reluctant to sit, regardless of how tired I was so I leaned back against the wall. Thor either seemed to share my thoughts or disliked the available seats because he copied my actions.  
  
“The HYDRA weapons Fury had” I started, looking at Barton and Romanoff; thinking back to the speech the director made after Agent Coulson died and the bloodied trading cards. “Like every government organization S.H.I.E.L.D. is full of political games; the weapons were an agreement Fury made in return for funds required to build the Helicarrier” Agent Romanoff said. “What was he going to do with them?” Dr Banner asked carefully.                                                                                                      “No idea; but before S.H.I.E.L.D had the Tesseract, no one would have been able to know how they worked properly” Barton replied. “But with the Tesseract S.H.I.E.L.D scientists could have figured it out” Stark pointed out. The two agents nodded, not trying to defend Fury or S.H.I.E.L.D. Before anyone could add anything, the Quin-jet landed the ramp lowering so we could get on.  Agent Sitwell was there again, with one of those strange devices that Coulson called ‘tablets’. At the thought of Agent Coulson, someone who so starkly reminded me of the forties , my jaw clenched. “ETA to the Helicarrier is ten minutes” Agent Sitwell said, not looking up. I looked sharply at the agent; it took us a lot longer than that to get here. “Ten minutes, it took us about twenty earlier” I said very confused.  "S.H.I.E.L.D agents were able to repair the disabled Helicarrier engine and Director Fury had it moved closer to New York” He explained.  
  
I nodded in understanding; that was how the Quinjet reached Stark Tower so quickly. “What happened to the woman that Mr Rodgers found?” Dr Banner asked. “Shes in the Helicarrier infirmary. With the information from Agent Romanoff and Doctor Banner we decided to do a background check.” Agent Sitwell began, tapping on his device. The team all took seats on the jet before it took off. “The woman’s name is Evelyn Prior” He continued, somehow bringing up records onto the screens on the wall. “She was completely non-existent on records- no birth certificate, no medical records; nothing- until her step-father’s house caught fire in 2003. She was the sole survivor of the fire” Sitwell continued.  Both Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton seemed very interested in her lack of records but I was more concerned about the fire, during the forties house fires usually meant fatalities. “How many were in the house?” I asked. “Only her and the step-father- an Andrew Worton-, though police found what seemed to be the remains of a laboratory in the basement” Answered Agent Sitwell as he pulled up the police reports.

“What about her biological parents?” Banner asked curiously. Sitwell swiped a finger on the tablet and brought up a birth certificate for a woman. “No record of the possible father. But the mother was Abigail Prior; her body was found buried in the backyard when the police investigated. “Abigail’s records don’t suggest any suspicious connection with Andrew Worton” The S.H.I.E.L.D agent explained. Thor, who had stayed quite during the whole exchange, spoke up. “I do not understand, what is a step-father?”                                                                                                                                                                   “Sometimes a child’s biological father is not in the picture and the child’s mother remarries. The person that the mother marries is the step-father” Doctor Banner explained. It looked like Thor was about to ask another question but Agent Sitwell interrupted. “We are approaching the Helicarrier”I stood up and went over to the window.                                                     “Is she being monitored?” Agent Romanoff asked.  
  
“Yes, her vitals are being monitored and once she is conscious she will be interviewed” Sitwell answered. Before the conversation could continue the Quinjet landed on the stationary Helicarrier.The pilots in the cock-pit lowered the ramp. As the team walked off I decided that after showering and changing I would stop by the infirmary and see Evelyn. After I peeled my suit off I remembered the wound I had received, so I decided to have a doctor look at it while we waited for Evelyn to wake up. Agent Barton had moved to sit in a chair but Agent Romanoff was still standing at the window. I got dressed in a pair of slacks and a short sleeved shirt then asked a person, who I guessed to be an agent if they knew where the infirmary was. Fortunately they did and I was able to get clear directions on how to get there. Apparently I was not the only person who had thought to check on the girl, as Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and Dr Banner were already there.  
Banner seemed to be totally engrossed by the information on his tablet; they looked like medical records and science stuff.  I went up to Romanoff and Barton; who were standing outside her room; to ask how she was. “She still asleep.” Romanoff answered, staring at the unconscious woman. “According to the doctors she was very dehydrated so they put her on fluids” Barton elaborated, without turning. “Get your wound seen to; we’ll question her when she wakes up” Romanoff said like she was discussing the weather, not even looking at me. She had a point, so I found a doctor and asked him to look at the burn one of the Chitauri had given me. The doctor told me that it had started healing by itself and put some cream on it to stop infections. As soon as he was done I returned to the room that they had put Evelyn Prior in. Agent Barton had moved to sit in a chair but Agent Romanoff was still standing at the window. She handed me a tablet that explained that Evelyn Prior was put in a children’s home after the fire. I passed it back and turned my attention to Evelyn. I hadn’t noticed it before but they had changed her out of the clothes she was wearing and into a hospital gown. Also they taken her hair out and brushed it.  
  
I wondered why they had done that, the doctors had said she was only dehydrated. “Why is she in a hospital gown?” I asked, turning to the two assassins beside me. “The doctors don’t want her to panic, so they decided to make it seem like she was at a hospital” Barton answered from beside me; I hadn’t even noticed that he had moved.. I recalled the woman’s reactions; both when he tried to help her and then when he took her to Stark Tower, just before she fainted, and agreed that it was probably best to what they could to keep her clam. We wouldn’t learn anything if she panicked and became hysterical. I felt slightly guilty about my treatment of her, had I knew how exhausted she was I would have been more considerate. Then I remembered what happened when I woke up, it didn’t work out how they expected it too; but then I figured this was a different situation.  Besides, last time they’d stuffed it up with the Dodger’s game; I doubted they’d make the same mistake again. With that in mind, I assessed Agent Romanoff’s outfit; she was wearing dark pants and a blouse. Since she was dressed so differently from her usual attire I figured she was going to question Evelyn Prior when she wakes up.  
  
The woman shifted slightly but didn’t make any other moves. Was she still asleep or was she waking up, I wondered. Then she started moving restlessly; her eyes were still closed so she was still sleeping. “She’s having a nightmare” Barton said quietly from beside me. “Do you think we should wake her up?” I ask, concerned that she’d hurt herself. She was moving forcefully now, her head whipping from side to side. But it’s like she’s tied down; her hands are clenched but her arms don’t lift off the sheet  Her eyes are screwed shut in what I figured is pain.  My mind flashed back to when I had the Erskine gave me the Super Solider Serum, the injections and radiation. My heart beat in sympathy for the girl. Then she left out a pained cry, her body arching off the bed. Her eyes snapped open, gasping for breath. “I think she woke herself up” Romanoff said quietly as Barton alerted Director Fury that Evelyn Prior had woke up. On the other side of the one-way mirror, Evelyn was looking around slowly, taking in the room.  Agent Romanoff straightened up from where she was leaning against the wall, she went over to the room’s door and opened it.


	3. S.H.IE.L.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get mature. There will be some coarse language in this chapter and it will most likely be continued for the rest of the story. Probably wont be much, but it will be present. Also sorry about the length, I did some editing and moved a few paragraphs to the next chapter.

Evelyn’s POV  
_Pain, so much pain. Muscles tensed tight in protest. I screamed as I felt electricity jolt through my body._  
  
The phantom shock was enough to jerk me awake. My heart was racing and I was gasping for breath. Placing a hand on the left side of my chest, I reminded myself that he was dead and couldn’t hurt me. As I calmed down I took in my surroundings. I was in strange, white room. I noticed that I was lying on soft bed with crisp white sheets. A sharp stinging in my palms drew my attention to the fact that there was a thin white bracelet. Blondie. He brought me to a hospital. An expensive hospital from the looks of the room. My bed faced a big mirror which caused me to narrow my eyes.  Or some government place, I corrected myself.  Then the door opened and in stepped a woman with shoulder length, fiery red hair. “Who the hell are you?” I demanded, not giving her a chance to say anything. “I’m Natasha Romanoff” She answered coolly. She didn’t even look taken aback by my actions. “We have some questions we’d like you to answer” She says just as calmly.  
“Who’s we, where am I?” I ask angrily. Her expression doesn’t change but she crossed her arms.    
“You’re recovering in a SHIELD facility” She replied. I frowned, I didn’t like the sound of this ‘shield’; it sounded very much like a government organization.  
  
If it was and she was one of their employees, then she’d know I knew more than I was letting on unless I acted like normal civilian. But unfortunately, I was in a mood. “What do you mean, ‘recovering’, whats shield and how long have I been in here” I demanded. I crossed my arms and heard the crinkling of paper. I hadn’t noticed until now but I was wearing a paper hospital gown, though as far as hospital gowns went this one was decent.  And my hair was out, weird. “We have reason to believe you without food and water for almost twenty hours, and in that time frame managed to do a consistent, high intensity work out with no rests then kill six aliens. SHIELD is short for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. You have been in the infirmary for about five hours.” She explained clearly, her tone staying even. “Anymore questions?”  She added after a beat. I could have been a bitch and asked numerous stupid questions but so far she was playing nice, so I would too. For now at least. “Not yet. Metaphorically fire away Romanoff” I responded, internally smiling at the bit of English Literature humor. “Do you regularly exercise with that sort of intensity and duration?” The red head asked. “You kidding?” I scoffed.  
  
“My legs felt like jelly when I stopped. My average time is about six to seven hours; but yeah, every time I work out it always gets full on” I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with my current situation. In stepped a man a few inches taller than Romanoff and slightly greying hair. The man was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and light brown slacks. Also with him was a tall, blonde man wearing tan slacks and a light plaid shirt. The clothes threw me for a bit, but when I looked at his face I recognized who it was. Blondie. “Oi, Blondie. What was with you dragging me to a government joint?” I said loud enough for him to hear. Red head and the other man looked surprised by my comment. “I found you unconscious” He said like that was a good answer. “And then you woke me up, I was no longer unconscious” I retorted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Romanoff smirking. I was about to snark at her when Blue Shirt broke in. “Excuse me. I’ve looked at your medical records; the last time, and only time, you’ve gone to a hospital was after the police found you at your step-father’s house. They did the basics, like height, weight and teeth to determine your age” He started in a polite tone.  
  
I had to wonder where he was going with this, why was he going on about my medical records. “Yeah, and...” I put in hoping to hurry this along. I had no illusions that they were just going to ask a couple of questions and let me go but I wanted get it over and done with. “Being able to do a high intensity work out for more than five hours surpasses normal human abilities, but there were no signs of your abilities on your medical record.” He continued, sounding a bit confused. “Did something happen to give you these abilities after the fire” Blondie asked, again sounding genuinely interested in my welfare. “It would explain why you didn’t go to a hospital again” Blue Shirt agreed. “You’re half right. My ‘abilities’, as you say, is why I don’t go to hospitals. But I had them long before the fire” I said, looking at the mirror and thinking what were the chances that someone was on the other side, watching. “What do you mean, ‘long before the fire’?” Blue Shirt inquired furrowing his eyebrows.                                      
“Hard to explain; but long story short, my step-father” I answered shortly.                                                          
“Andrew Worten?” Romanoff asked, sounding very shocked. I nodded silently.                                                          
“Wanna give us the long story now?” Blondie commented, moving so he leaned against the wall.  
  
I realized I didn’t know either man’s names so I took it upon myself to ask. “I’m gonna need your names first boys before I give you my life story” I said as a reply. That made the boys blink. I couldn’t help but smirk at their stunned expressions. “I’m Doctor Bruce Banner, I’m a Nuclear Physicist and scientist” Blue Shirt said, recovering the quickest then turned to Blondie. “And this is Steve Rogers; he’s..., well he’s Captain America” Doctor Banner finished. Now it was my turn to blink. Blondie was Captain America.  “Wow, he hated you.” I remarked with a short laugh. “Andrew I mean” I clarified, seeing his expression.  
“Why?” Banner asked rather meekly. I raised an eyebrow.         
“Because he thought that Blondie here should’ve given enough blood that scientists could have replicated the process. Made him _really_ pissy.” I answered, smiling darkly at the memory.  
“Is that what he tried to do to you, make you a Super-solider?” Rogers asked sadly. Both he and Banner looked sympathetic which made me want to slap them or yell at them. I hate pity. “Kinda. Said he wanted to make a new race” I said shortly.  “He said I that would be the first. Said that I would be a new Eve” I added in a bitter tone.  

Banner and Romanoff looked perplexed at my last statement though Rogers just looked troubled. “Like Garden of Eden Eve?” He questioned. “Got it in one” I quipped sadly with a small smile.  
“Project Rebirth was classified. How’d he get the formula?” Banner asked his tone urgent. What the hell was Project Rebirth?   
“I don’t know about any ‘Project Rebirth’,” I responded honestly. “But he was making chemical cocktails basically all the time” I continued, with a spike of anger towards the man in question. Romanoff pulled a phone out of her pant’s pocket, assumedly checking some texts. “When did he start giving you these... ‘cocktails’?” She inquired in a bland tone without even looking up.    
“No idea. Best guess, probably when I was five” I said coldly, remembering the pain and fear that always came with those vile injections.

  
*Flashback*  
_The leather digs tightly into my skin; holding me down at my arms, waist and legs. The needles itch where it’s stuck in my arms, thighs and torso. I wanted it out! I knew any attempts to get it out, to get free, wouldn’t work; but I didn’t care. “Get it out” I shouted, my voice hoarse from screaming. It didn’t matter that he didn’t listen, I was past caring. The pain from the previous needles were fresh in my mind, the body-wracking shakes, the tortuous aches in my bones, the constant tension in my muscles from trying to keep still despite the pain. I struggled as much as my bonds would let me, wanting badly to get away. Andrew wasn’t giving my protests any notice, he just tutted, “Now Eve, is that any way to address an elder” He scolded, as if I was still a child. Then I felt the solution enter my bloodstream; felt it course through my veins, felt it mix with my blood. It felt wrong; so, so wrong. I shifted as if I could get away from it, like it wasn’t already in me. This one made my muscles tense painfully. After a couple of minutes the restraints were undone and I practically fell to the floor, unable to keep myself up._  
  
  
_“I’ll be back in an hour to take blood samples” Andrew said but didn’t leave; he was going to wait until I was ‘safely’ in my room. It felt like an age until I had managed to stand up, the task was made more difficult by my constantly contracting muscles. I had to lean against the glass wall and hope my legs wouldn’t give out. My muscles were starting to shake as I made my way across the room and rested at the door that separated this room from mine. The door slowly slid open. It felt as if he was taunting me in my weakened state. But finally the door opened and I stumbled through the opening. My muscles, especially my legs, were starting to burn as I managed to make my way over to the bed. I collapsed onto it, thankful of the small size of the room and closed my eyes for a second. I had to move again though, because my position was very uncomfortable. It took me a few minutes of painful moving but at last I was lying down on my bed. A glance at the metal cuffs around my ankles and the bright green light on them told me that Andrew had left. It crossed my mind briefly to try to escape but the painful zap from the cuffs made me remember the chances of escaping, zero. The walls were about a foot thick and stronger than me; the door was made from thick iron and would electrocute me if I tried to get out. A sudden cramp in my right leg, made my body jerk in response and triggered a jolt of electricity to travel through my body. The intensity of it left me gasping for breath but I soon I was holding back sobs as a pressure began building in my head. Not long after the bone deep aching was accompanying the slowly increasing pressure._  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I shook myself a bit to get rid of the unpleasant memories. “He would give me an injection than get a blood sample an hour later. To see what changed I guess.” Doctor Banner nodded, looking at a high-tech tablet that I hadn’t noticed before. “What stopped you from escaping, all the police found was rumble and melted metal” Romanoff inquired, staring me dead in the face. If she thought she could intimidate me into answers she had another thing coming. “Well, concrete walls as thick as my forearm, for one. Any available doors were made of iron that were automated and I had cuffs that could electrocute me when I moved.  And if that wasn’t enough he would keep me sedated while he slept. Not a lot of opportunities” I answered, staring back at Romanoff in a silent challenge. Rogers looked troubled by something but I wasn’t  going to ask him. “Then how did you not get killed by the fire?” He asked. Blondie was quick to catch on.  
“Cause I started it” I said, turning to look at him. When I saw his expression of complete confusion I decided to be nice and elaborate. “I had three rooms; simple bathroom, room with a bed and food slot and the room where he did experiments on me. In that room one wall was glass; it was the only room with an entire glass wall so I thought it might have a weak spot. ” I began, closing my eyes and letting myself remember.


	4. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Popsicle Suicide for helping me with this chapter and last chapter.

*Flashback*  
_I was watching the small hole on the inside of my arm heal with disgust. Then there was a crash, it was loud enough that I could hear it through the thick glass. I looked up with slight interest, maybe one of his experiments had exploded or something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him hunched over a table. He was distracted, maybe enough for me to get out. Thinking quickly I walked closer to the glass and stood where I thought it might be weaker, spread my legs a bit for balance and drew my rear hand back. I punched the glass as hard as I could, throwing all my weight behind my left hand. There was a loud smash and pain blossomed swiftly in my hand. Looking at the wall I saw there were cracks spreading out in an area the size of my head. Briefly looking at my hand, I saw there were small, bleeding cuts; flexing my hand proved very painful. I quickly concluded that I wouldn’t be able to punch my way out, so I looked for something I could throw. There in the corner, the treadmill. I went over to it, took the leads out and braced myself. Gritting my teeth against the pain in my left hand I gripped the rails that connected the screen and controls to the base and lifted._  
  
Once I had it in the air I maneuvered my grip so that the base was behind me and the screen was above my head. _I once again got closer to the glass then threw the treadmill, ducking as I went. There was a louder smash and when I looked up I saw my plan worked. The glass wall had shattered. There was broken glass everywhere and I had to be careful where I stepped so I didn’t cut my feet. I had already decided that I wouldn’t just be getting out of my room but out of the house, away from Andrew, away from the experiments. My thoughts reminded myself what I needed to do. I found Andrew lying on the floor next to the table; he seemed unconscious so I grabbed a chair and dragged him up on it. I found the same thing I had seen him use to move things on the floor and used it move the glass away. Then I went back to Andrew who was still unconscious so I slapped him awake. Once his eyes opened I wrapped my hands around his throat. “Where are the suppressants?” I demanded with a growl. His eyes widened suddenly and grabbed at my hands. I lifted my leg and slammed my knee into his ribs. “I’ll ask again, where are the suppressants? I’ll look for them myself if you don't tell me” I said, my voice cold with hate._  
  
He gasped despite my hold being loose enough so he could breathe. “Be-be-behind us...third cupboard. Their labeled” He said in-between gasps. _“Good, how many do I take a day?” Was my second question and this one was quickly answered._  
“One”  _I didn’t have any way to know if he was telling the truth or not but I couldn’t just leave him. He had to go. So I moved my hands so one was grasping his head and the other held his shoulder still. It was like he knew what I was planning; he struggled, trying to get away. Not giving him a chance I wrenched his head to the left hard. There was an audible crack and his body stilled. I pushed his body to the floor and moved the chair out of the way. Looking up at the roof, I thought about how it might fall. Then I moved to stand over his ribs, spread my legs so my stance was as low as possible and punched down. I heard his ribs crack as I made contact. Standing up properly, I went over to his legs and broke them by slamming my foot down on his thighs and shins._ _Following the deafening crack a bone burst though his skin, jutting out of his shin awkwardly in such a way I knew he would be screaming for mercy if he was still alive._  
  
_The bone was stark white next to the bloodied skin. While my stomach turned at the sight, there was a part of my brain that demanded more. To give him the pain I had suffered. Pushing it away I turned to his arms and did the same thing. As I straightened up I noticed a heavy-looking book._ _I strode over, picked the book up, returned to his body and let the book fall on his face. After a moment’s thought I kicked the book off. Then I turned to cupboard he was talking about and opened it. It was full of bottles with pale, rectangular tablets, labeled ‘Suppressants’. He had been telling the truth, I thought though it was only fleeting. I looked around for something to put them in and found a container big enough to hold all the bottles. Once I had taken all bottles out of the cupboard and put them in the container I turned my attention to the other side of the room.  There were lots of containers full of different colored liquids; lots of the clear liquids had strange symbols. On closer inspection I saw the word ‘flammable’ was written underneath the symbol. I grabbed a couple and walked over to my rooms._  
  
On the wall that separated the two sides of the room there was a control panel, in a few minutes I had the cuffs off and the thick, metal doors opened. I scattered the contents of five bottles through the rooms, concentrating it in the room with the glass wall. Then I poured the rest onto any data I found. Pleased, I grabbed the suppressants and the last bottle with me to look for an exit. I found one on the far side of the room that led to stairs. After leaving a trail of the flammable liquid I went to find a place to hide the suppressants. _I was surprised to find that the room where I had spent most of my life was the lowest of five levels. On the fourth there was a room that had a branch really close to a window. I grabbed a blanket off a bed that was in the room and wrapped the suppressants so I could hold them with one hand and climbed out the window. Carefully I moved to the branch and climbed down the tree. Once on the ground I discovered that I had only been two stories above the ground. I looked a place to hide the suppressants from whoever came to the fire. There a hole near a tree about six strides away from the house that I managed to hide the bottles._  
  
Just to make sure I covered the hole with some rocks. Then I climbed back up the tree, carrying the blanket with me and went back downstairs. I realized I would need something to light the fire. Careful, not to step in the flammable liquid I looked around the room. While I was looking I came across a metal box with knobs and flammable written on it and what I recognized as a Bunsen burner. Next to them where a box of matches, with a smile I turned the knobs then walked to the stairs and waited for a bit. It took me awhile to figure out how to use the matches but after a few minutes and five tries I had a flame.  I dropped the match in the liquid and ran up the steps into the room on the fourth floor. Brushing off my clothes, I tried to make myself look innocent. I didn’t know if it worked but I figured it would have to do. There was a loud bang and the floor shook. Picking up the blanket I sat on the bed and waited.   
_*End Flashback*_  
  
“I got a chance to test it when Andrew had a heart attack just after he had taken a blood sample. My cuff was off, I wasn’t sedated and the side effects of the injections had worn off so there was nothing in my way of trying to get out. I punched the glass and while it fractured, I knew I wouldn’t be able to break it just by punching it” I knew was being dramatic, but it would get my point across. “How did you know that?” Romanoff questioned.  
“I felt the little bones in my hand break and from the damage to the glass, I knew it would take more than a dozen or so punches to break it” I answered smoothly. Rogers looked shocked by my remark and Banner looked concerned, but like before Romanoff’s expression hadn’t changed. “Anyway; I broke the glass, killed him, scattered ethanol everywhere, turned the gas on, lit a match and ran” I continued.  Not even Romanoff had anything to say.  
  
  
Then the door opened again, this time when the person entered the room I vaguely recognized him. He was wearing a shirt that said ‘Black Sabbath’, whatever that was, and jeans. His hair was dark brown but it was the beard that was the clincher. It was Tony Stark.  I may not watch the news but he was almost always in the papers and usually on the front page. “Hey, what did I miss” Was the first thing he said.  
 “Me explaining how I burnt Andrew’s lab down to escape” I commented. He blinked.  
“Well that’s one way to do it” He said in response. I raised an eyebrow; I was beginning to think the tabloids were right when they claimed he was mentally unstable. “I suppose” I replied.  
“If we can get back to the original topic, your abilities” Romanoff broke in.  
“Do you know what he put in the injections?” Doctor Banner asked. I liked him, even though I had only known him less than an hour so I decided to answer “Hormones and shit, I think. Sometimes I would hear him talk about how he needed to ‘balance out the testosterone’ ” Banner frowned and went back to tapping on his tablet.  
“Wait, how would he get the hormone levels to stay increased?” Stark asked, sounding very confused.  
Everyone turned to look at me, as if I might know. “Hell if I know!” I exclaimed. “If you look at my school record I think you will find I did English not Science” I added.  
“I did. You were kicked out of college; I didn’t think they did that” Stark commented, sounding very surprised and amused. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. “It was because I kept getting into fights on the college grounds.”  I said with a shrug, hiding the irritation I felt.  “Your blood tests say that as well as your testosterone levels being very high, your Estrogen and Adrenaline levels are very high too” Banner remarked, very out of the blue. It took me awhile to register what he said. “You did blood tests?” I asked, pissed off.  
“S.H.I.E.L.D doctors wanted to rule out that you were taking steroids” Romanoff interjected. Of course, steroids. Did it look like I was taking steroids; my muscles were not _that_ big.  “Why does almost everyone think I take steroids after knowing I can fight?” I asked rhetorically, slouching and crossing my arms. Red-head had this funny look on her face, which suspiciously looked like amusement. I scowled at her. “Anyway, to keep hormone levels this high he must have put a stabilizer in the injections. It must have taken him ages to formulate it” Banner said. He sounded ridiculously like he was fan-girling or something.  
  
“Or he might have gotten lucky. It was probably what gave him such a big ego” I snarked. Honestly, he was a complete dick, I refused to think of him anyway else. “Anyway, I had these ‘Suppressants’ things. They, originally, suppressed my hormones to a manageable level.” I added. I could tell that interested Stark.  
“Do you have any more?” He asked. I shook my head.  
“Nuh; ran out during high school” I replied bitterly. I could tell Romanoff had notice my tone, she didn’t even try to hide it.  
“And...” She said meaningfully. I glared at her again, but this time it was less childish. She didn’t look away but held my gaze.  
 “Ugh, fine.” I said, feeling put out that I let her intimidate me into responding.“They were supposed to last longer then four years.” I answered, my voice bitter about his incompetence.  “One a day he said. By the time I was seventeen I was taking six” I ranted. He couldn’t even make them work properly. “With more blood I could synthesis something” Stark suggested casually. Was he for real? “Stark” Blondie warned.  
“Evelyn probably doesn’t want her DNA being on record” Banner said, surprisingly firm. Stark turned to look at him for awhile, then apparently decided to drop the subject. “Where’s Fury?” He asked. Fury? Who was Fury, I thought.  
“Playing political games” Romanoff answered, pulling out her phone, presumably to send a text.   
  
  
“I am allowed to know who this ’Fury’ is, or is that classified?” I commented. She looked up for a minute.

“He’s the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D” She said simply. Ah-uh, like that explained a lot. Then a built, tall man, dressed in very weird clothes and with shoulder length blonde hair strode into the room. Geez how many people were going to coming swanning in here? “Hey Goldilocks, I’m pretty sure this room has a capacity limit” I said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear me.’And you’re getting close to reaching it’, I thought to myself. Romanoff and Stark looked annoyingly amused and Banner had a smile on his face. Both the blondes looked at me; Goldilocks looking completely baffled, assumingly from the nickname; while Rogers seemed to be trying to figure something out, who I was talking to most likely. “I was talking to Muscles here. Rogers, you’re Blondie” I drawled, deciding to explain instead of being a bitch and making them figure it out themselves.  
“Greetings Lady Evelyn.  It is good to see you in good health. The Captain speaks quite highly of you and tells you are a fierce warrior.” Goldilocks said, completely ignoring my statement. Yeah, like that wasn’t weird, some gym junkie talking in Old English.

  
“I must cut this short and make haste. I intend to visit Jane while I can. Fury will summon me when it is time to return and take my brother to the Allfather” He added, looking at Rogers. Okay, that made sense. I don’t even know if I want to know who the ‘All father’ is. Blondie nodded and Muscles left. I breathed in to comment only just realize that my heartbeat was unreasonably fast. All the talking had distracted me. For about thirty seconds I was completely baffled as to why but I remembered how long I had been unconscious for. Shit. With all the extra shifts at the diner and then this, I had lost count of the days. My period would be starting soon. I thought I had more time. My eyes snapped open and I tried to continue to take calming breaths. Deciding to get right to the point I asked “Is there a place you can spar?” All heads turned to Rogers, though I don’t know why; I had the distinct impression that this Fury was in charge. Finally after a couple of minutes he nodded. “Good, I need some clothes I can move in and someone to spar with” I said, deciding to get right to the point. “This can’t wait?” Romanoff asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
“Unless you want me to start attacking everyone, than no” I replied easily.  Rogers looked surprised, but Romanoff didn’t look like she was going to budge until I explained. “The injections he gave me, made me want to fight, need to hit something. It’s worse on my period” I said haltingly. It was getting harder to articulate, harder to find the right words. “Look, I’ll be able to explain it better later” I rushed to say, struggling to stay calm. When the door opened, my eyes snapped to it. A dark haired man in dark pants and shirt with a jacket walked in, holding a pile of folded clothes. “Here” He said, passing the clothes to me. It looked like a cotton shirt and pants. I had underwear on underneath the gown, so the clothes were good enough.  “Thanks” I muttered, moving to stand up.  “You can change behind the screen” Romanoff said, pointing to a privacy screen in the corner of the room. I walked over to it, with the clothes in my hand and moved the screen so they couldn’t see me changing. “Later I’ll need some good pain meds, a pad or tampon and cold pack if you have any” I called out as I got out of the hospital gown and into the clothes


End file.
